legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
Sky Labs! Welcome to the place to discuss upcoming prop: Sky Labs! Stay posted for info on the hottest prop of 2012! (Or whenever they release in Aus.) ProfArchibaldHale 07:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've devised three main structures, The entrance: Has waterfalls next to the door and a dome on top. The main zone: has a giant area for anti-gravity fun, with a rocket dock beside it, and a HUGE dome on top, lower areas are the labaratory and Maelstrom battle arenas. The tower: Bottom zones act as Hydroponic garden, no idea of what the middle zone can have, the top zone will be my own private zone, not even friends are allowed in. Names: Entrance: N/A Middle: Tower: Garden tower. Location of prop: Large NS Prop (Or the largest for NS at the time) Colours: black, blue 'glass' for windows. Overall hight: 25 storeys UPDATE: The middle section will contain a jungle zone with an Inca pyramid and temple. Garden Tower will have a mech loading bay containg the mechs from 'EXO-FORCE: Mission Deep Jungle.' Names for zones are needed. All ideas are welcome, and I cannot guarantee any of the above will be in the final layout. ProfArchibaldHale 07:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.......................................................... Okay, bad news first. You can't place a rocket launcher on a prop, sadly (err, if that's what you meant by "rocket dock"). Second, you can't place a gravity well either, also very sad. :( Third, the waterfalls will have to be brick built, which isn't THAT much of a problem if you're a very experienced builder. Then for the good news. :) That sounds like a great prop that will attract many visitors. I wanna give you your first rep! An idea for the middle zone of the tower: make it the dock for a trolley that takes you around the prop! That's what I'm going to do for mine. My Ultimate Retreat prop (Avant Grove). If you haven't taken the property polls on my profile page, please do. ;) Once I'm done all of my props, you can have all of my spare bricks. I won't have any use for them. I hope you'll have an extra 30 minutes so we can trade them! I can also sell you all of the models I have but haven't used. Lemme know when (if) you get the game! 13:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Good news, I was gonna brick-build rockets because I already knew you couldn't build pads on you prop. Bad news, Hollis is taking the monorail, which is why for the moment Sky Labs is staying on my talk page. Also, I plan on finishing EVERY mission (Excluding acheivments) before skylabs PROPERLY takes off. ProfArchibaldHale 20:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! I can't wait 'till it gets off the ground! And I guess I'll have to do a, umm... uhhh.... ROLLER COASTER! YES! Since Hollis is already doing the monorail :@, which I didn't know before you said, I'll do a roller coaster! And no, I don't mind if you use the idea. 8) Maestro, PLEASE don't forget to put Mr.Sig up there, it CAN be annoying. Anyway, There are currently two areas with a lot of space,... wait, SPACE! That's it! The main strusture will have an adventure theme park! Garden Tower will have a space zone! THANK YOU MAESTRO! *I run off before you think I'm crazy* ProfArchibaldHale 20:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Oops. :# Still getting used to the Wiki Talk system. Sorry. No, I don't think you're crazy. You have crazy aspirations, and all big, bold, and usually cool things come from that! Some people think I'm crazy to build a twenty challenge obstacle course. Or do THIS. 21:06, March 7, 2011 (UTC) The instant I read that I rolled my eyes. Most people try to do that anyway.(The link I'm talking about) Now, I've had a few sketches, and my team for the english assignment I have, rejected them for our news report thing. They wanted a super bland 80 storey building, when I wanted 25 storeys and a leap in architecture. Oh, and I switched the overall hight, I have no idea why I put down 22 when I wanted 25! ProfArchibaldHale 21:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC)!? Yeah, I know. But I'll blow everyone's minds away if I actually do. Become the most famous person in-game, I mean. And wait a minute, you've got part of your school involved in your prop!? Wow. And I'd take your point of view for the building. I'd definitely to the shorter but much cooler building. And if it's your prop, why would it matter what anyone else wants? 21:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No, the school thing was just sketches for a building that get crushed by a tidal wave in Sydney, I was lazy and used Sky Lab designs. ProfArchibaldHale 21:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. My mistake. Well, I hope the plans come along well! I'll be the FIRST person to visit the prop! 21:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) You will, as I'll BFF you with the friends feature and invite you over to the Prop. P.S. I am building it in modules, the entrance, the middle, and Garden Tower. You'll have to watch it commence on another Prop. ProfArchibaldHale 21:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) This property sounds like it will be really big and detailed. It sounds like a very ambitious project. I look forward to seeing it upon your receival of the game! Kryiptuun 01:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It WILL. I am going to send M35 my sketches for it soon. (Not giving him the drawings I did, I'm just gonna do it in paint, upload, and PM him.) ProfArchibaldHale 06:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Updated info. A special thanks to Maestro35 for helping me come up with the ideas. ProfArchibaldHale 07:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Great, I've just had to do a heap of editing because Mythrun decided to edit the page. Nothing against him, it was just annoying. ProfArchibaldHale 08:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to fix the template, it's supposed to be the way it looks on my talk page... did you want it to look like like this?: Sky Labs! 08:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep, thanks. Sorry about that. ProfArchibaldHale 08:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) There. If you want to change where the frame ends, just move the tag. 08:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Mind if I delete this part? ProfArchibaldHale 08:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) OK, Maestro, I KNOW you are on right now. Like idea for Mech zone and explorer area? PAH ProfArchibaldHale 10:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Kryiptuun, Sentinels RUN on ambition. :P PAH, please don't call me m35. It reminds me of my school blocker (m86), which is ironically keeping me from getting to LUNF Forums (Forummotion.com is blocked). :S So I haven't heard or seen ANYTHING about the mech zone / explorer area. I'll see if I can use another computer. I'm a little shaky on becoming Best Friends in-game, because we really DON'T know each other IRL. Oh well, that will be a while off. No need to worry about that now. And you can set Sky Labs to "Friends". Actually, you can make it public, and just put a huge wall that you can't see through around it. The only way to get in would be a password to open a trapdoor! But that really would be nice if we could be "Best Friends"... I'd have to talk to my parents. I agree with the 'best friends' thing. I thought the 'Don't renew!' section proved that. Anyway, I thought you were online because, Uh-oh, gotta run! ProfArchibaldHale 21:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) NOW I'm on. Drat, I missed you by TEN MINUTES!!!! *Turns around and giggles silently* ProfArchibaldHale 07:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm so glad that you're amused. :P 13:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Is the brick limit on props or is it in your backpack? Do you have to keep buying bricks e.g. You unlock a stud, do you have to buy another to place two down? Basically, I mean is it like LDD where you use them as much as you want, but for LU, you get the point. *I pass you a pointy sword* ProfArchibaldHale 20:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pointy sword. :P And you do have to have multiple of a given brick to put down just that many. If you have one of a brick, you can't just use as many as you want. And there is also a limit to the number of bricks that you can put in a model. 20:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) !@#$^&! ProfArchibaldHale 07:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Tough. Everyone else lives with it. And I already told you that you could have all of my bricks when I'm finished my props! Do you know how many bricks you'll have!? Ideas: 1) Make a power generator with tubes that take the enrgy to the diferent buildings. 2) Make a mono-platform that takes you from the one building to the other. 3) Make four half circle lifts that take you to the first building. 4) Make a dome generator. 5) Make a plant room 6) Those Fong if you want more detail just ask Sky Labs Is undergoing COMPLETE redesign. In the meantime, you can suggest something else to make. ProfArchibaldHale 20:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure that's really needed? Be sure to PM me the original design, too, just so I'm "in-the-know". 20:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What did you said PAH? What do you mean redesign? What do youi have in mind? Panosls 11:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) New Prop idea: Expect the THUNDER in the mine. Lets see who figures THAT out... heh, heh, heh... ProfArchibaldHale 09:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ummm.... Johnny Thunder? 12:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) it could be an acronym: THUNDER= The hunting union. New drone exclusive ride :p Panosls 14:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) No, no! Three Happy Ugly Nematodes Don't Eat Rice! No, wait: The Hilarious Undead Neanderthal Doesn't Energize Rasberries! Wait, no. Umm, True Himalayans Usually Not Dearly Enjoy Rigatoni? Things He Uses Never Dare Evade Rituals? Try Having Ultimate Noodles Destroy Everything Red!? WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!? *pulls hair out* :P Uh, I hadn't replied to you yet, so. You got it right Maestro! Johnny Thunder it is! Now for the plotline: You will use a SCYTHE to get the gem back. Heh, heh, heh... ProfArchibaldHale 21:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Two things come to mind: Darth Sideous, and the Grim Reaper. :P If either of those aren't it, I'm hopelessly lost. Don't ask me to start doing acronyms again! :P Another clue: EarthQUAKE. If you put time to find out LEGO theme's stories, you should guess this one, oh, and it is currently available. ProfArchibaldHale 22:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you read all of my acronyms? :P And I have a feeling it has to do with either Pharaoh's Quest, or Ninjago. 22:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Correctamundo. ProfArchibaldHale You actually SAY that down under!? :\ And too bad your summer's ending. :( Our winter is ending. Summer is coming around the corner.... :D 22:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Um, summer ended a few days ago, on March 1st. It's already winter with how cold it is from the rain... ProfArchibaldHale ? Wouldn't it be autumn now? For you? It isn't spring yet up here... And I guess school started for you. 23:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Started in Jan. Saturday, 9:12 AM here ProfArchibaldHale 23:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your post on my talk page. Umm, Have we met??? Drigle 15:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) On the MB's, Maelstrom_ninja. ProfArchibaldHale 22:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC)